


Happily Never After

by KaenTheDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Maybey a lot of Smut, Maybey only a little smut, Smut, So much FLLLLUUUFFFFF, we will see how this goes.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaenTheDark/pseuds/KaenTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never though you would see the day when Dean Winchester would love something more than Baby but there he is. Doting over your wonderful life together. You have brought new life in to his dark world and he has saved you from a life not worth living. You are a Winchester now, His Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluff of my life

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading A LOT of Dean/Reader and I have decided I need some fluffy love story with maybe a little smut involved. I cant help it. Dean Winchester is my weakness.

You stood in the doorway to the porch and watched him. He was so sexy when he was all sweaty and covered in grease from working on his beloved Impala. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his arm, only managing to swipe grease over his face. You giggle and saunter over to hand him the other beer in your hand. When he spots you walking toward him he lights up, his green eyes full of joy and happiness. Oh that man knows how to melt your heart.

"Hey there stranger. You have been out here all day." You smirk as he takes a swig from the beer you handed him.

"Hey there Darlin’. You know I never pass up a chance to keep baby in top form. Plus she wanted to learn." Dean nods to the creeper under the Impala with little boots hanging off it. He pulls it out in one quick sweep to reveal your daughter covered in grease with a face splitting grin.

“Just like her dad." You smile and kiss the only clean part of Dean’s face. He beams with pride as your 7 year old daughter sits up, ratchet in hand and reaches out to you. “Oh no you don't little missy! You are filthy!" You wag a finger at her but you are far too late when you see her and Dean share a sly smile. "Dean... Don't even think about--" You take off running across the front yard as Dean and your daughter Lilly start running after you. They reach out with grubby hands and try to get your short yellow sundress all dirty. Dean catches you as you try to fake left and Lilly smears your leg with grease. Dean pulls you down in to the grass and leaves a black hand print on your ass. He takes your face in his hands and kisses you deeply as you giggle at the hand prints on either side of your face. Lilly has managed to put black smudges all over your back but you aren't mad in the slightest. This is your wonderful life with your amazing husband and beautiful Daughter. Life could never be any better.

"Hey!" You hear Sammy calling as he pulls in to the driveway behind the Impala and Lilly bolts toward him.

"Uncle Sammy!" She screeches and he is out of the car and hoisting her above him in seconds sparing his car what little grease is left on her and not your dress. You giggle and swat Dean as he leaves another hand print on your ass. Dean nuzzles in to you neck and kisses your shoulder.

"You know I love you more than anything right?" He whispers in your ear and you grin.

"More than Baby?" You push yourself against him, wiggling your butt and he smiles.

"Let's not go that far." He laughs as you swat him on the chest and kiss him once more.

"Sammy! What’s up?!" Dean shouts across the lawn as he finally releases you. Sam puts Lilly down but she latches on to his leg. You and dean make your way over and you open your arms to Lilly who races back to you and clings to you neck as you sit her on your hip. Sammy sighs and gives you a weary look.

“We should probably talk inside." He gives you an apologetic smile but you know what he needs. You nod fighting the serious expression that is creeping across your features. You all head in to the house where Castiel is sitting on the couch intently watching an episode of Dr. Sexy MD. You can’t help but feel light hearted as Lilly squirms trying to reach him.

“You can see Castiel once you’re cleaned up." You say gently as you bring Lilly to the kitchen and sit her on the counter next to the sink. Sam and Dean head down the hall to the war room and close the door behind them. Lilly lets you get her cleaned up and you release her to tackle Castiel. That girl is such a hugger. You clean yourself off and quickly change in to one of dean's flannel shirts and a pair of jeans then head to convene with the boys.

"SAM! Why did you wait so long to come get us?!" Dean shouts as you enter the war room closing and latching the door behind you.

“I thought I could take care of it on my own. I'm sorry Dean." Dean sighs and furrows his brow as he glances towards you.

“It’s not good babe." he has gotten most of the grease off with a rag you see hanging from his back pocket. He reaches out for your hand and pulls you by his side. “It’s a witch and Djinn. Working together."

“I can’t tell if she has him under her control or if they are actually cooperating." Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the large table in the center of the room. 

“We have to go! It was stupid of you not to call us in sooner! What if you had been captured?!" You voiced Dean’s thoughts and he couldn't help but smirk. He squeezed your hand to rein you in a bit as Sam eyed the floor.

“(y/n), you know I don't like to bring you guys in if I don't have to." He glanced at Dean then back to you.

"I know you worry about us but I worry about you and so does Gen! She would kill you if she knew you went after them without us. She accepts your hunting but you can’t be reckless! And what about little Mary? I know you want to protect her but you can’t do that if you run head long in to a death match with no back up!" You scolded Sam and at the mention of his wife and daughter he frowned.

“Ok. Ok. You are right. Let’s just knock these bad guys out fast so none of us have to explain another month gone to our kids." You nodded in agreement looking over at Dean. You had all agreed to keep the children in the dark about monsters as long as you could. You couldn't count how many times you had fallen asleep at the Foot of Lilly's bed with a silver machete in your hand after some nightmare or bump in the night. Or how many times you found Dean doing the same. When you moved her in to her own room you couldn't sleep for a week. Lilly knew about angels but only because she was so fond of Castiel, who practically lived with you. You didn’t think she really understood that he was a real Angel though. She was too young. Whenever you went out on a Hunt Castiel was more than happy to stay with Lilly. Sam's wife Genevieve knew about our world but wanted no part of hunting. She knew all the basics to protect her and Mary but she was definitely a researcher and not a hunter.

"Babe?" Dean asked pulling you out of your thoughts. You nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I’ll get Lilly ready and talk to Cas. You two grab the gear we need and I’ll meet you at the car." You kissed Dean softly and headed out the war room door.


	2. Move out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning  
> I  
> I  
> V

 Lilly was hugs and snuggles as you told her that you and Dean had to go away for a few days. Castiel had no qualms about watching her but was concerned when you informed him about what you would be up against.

"If I don't call to check in after 24 hours then you can be worried. We will be fine Castiel. The 3 of us can handle this." You hugged him lightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek" You are the best."

"(y/n) I am still worried. If you don't check in I will bring Lilly to Sam's house and come look for you. After dealing with Rowina I have no desire to deal with witches again." He frowned and shook off the memories of the whole mark of Cain debacle 

"Yes mother." You giggled as he looked at you slightly confused." That is a good plan. Remember if anything goes wrong use the bunker tunnel to get Lilly out of here." Your tone was a bit more serious but you always said it before you left so Castiel thought nothing out of the ordinary. You were scared. A Witch and a Djinn. That is a lot of power in one place. Dean and Sam had both picked their homes based on proximity to the bunker. It took a lot of doing and what seemed like forever but you all managed to build escape tunnels from your homes that led back to the bunker. You were glad you had just in case of emergency but hoped you never had to use it for one. Occasionally you would wonder around in the bunker doing research and re living the glory years of hunting with Sam and Dean.

You met the boys on a case involving a Rugaru and Dean saved you ass. You didn't even know what a Rugaru was and nearly ended up being dinner. Sam and Dean busted in at the last second and rescued you. You were badly hurt and Dean carried you out of there. That was the first time you felt how good it was to be in his arms. After a lot of healing and some fighting you decided to hang around with the boys for a while and you just never left. It took 4 years but one night when he caught you snooping in his room everything changed.

From that point on you and Dean developed a relationship that blossomed in to the wonderful life you have now. You were all slowing down on hunting but never turned away a case that you knew people were in danger. Sammy would never admit it but he was a little jealous that you and Dean got to hunt together. At the same time he was glad that Gen was safe at home. You and Sam were close, always were. He was like the brother you never had. The Winchesters had completely changed your life and you wouldn't have it any other way.

As you walked out to the Impala Dean and Sam were already loaded up and ready to go. You slid in to the back seat and reached forward ruffling the boy’s hair.

"Let’s roll boys." You smiled and both Sam and Dean couldn't help but grin back even though you knew they were nervous.

6 hours of driving later you arrived in the town Sam had told you about. Dean quickly found a cheap motel and checked in while you pulled the bag Dean had packed you out from the trunk.  You quickly stuffed you 6 shooter cannon in to your bag so you could clean it before heading in to the fight tomorrow.

Dean flopped, face down on the bed as soon as you walked in to the room. You couldn't resist and jumped on top of him so you were straddling him, sitting on his butt.

"Baaabbbeeee" You whined at him as you started to kneed the knots in his back eliciting a loud groan out of him. He looked over his shoulder at you and laughed. You slid off him and laid beside him on the bed. He immediately pulled you in to his arms and snuggled his face against yours. You beamed and kissed his cheek.

"Can you two at least wait until I head out to get some dinner before you start licking each other." Sammy said jokingly as he tossed his bag on to the other bed in the room.

"Nope!" Dean said as he licked the side of your face from your chin to your temple. You squirmed in his arms and escaped on to the floor wiping you face on your sleeve.

"Aggghhh! Don't give him Ideas Sam!" You laughed and swat dean on the shoulder who responded by smacking your ass.

"You two are like teenagers." Sam shook his head and chuckled. “Back to work here people. So the Witch has been helping the Djinn collect people. 5 missing in the last month. I found Hex bags in all the houses but no apparent deaths. I thought that was weird so I looked in to it and it turns out all the people that went missing all attended the same, get this, Witches cauldron cooking class. I went to scope it out and that is when I saw the Djinn sitting in on the class. Those crazy poison tattoos on her shoulders.  She leaned over one of the girls in the class and I saw them move, hence, Djinn."

“Do you know if the Witch is in the class or runs it?" You asked sitting back down beside Dean who had sat up on the bed.

“I don't. I think it is the teacher but what Witch is dumb enough to just come out and say she is a Witch?" You all paused to think a moment then Dean chimed in.

“One who thinks hiding in plain sight works best?" You and Sam traded looks and nodded.

“That could be it." You agreed

“Well I am going to get us some dinner and grab some supplies. I’ll be back in an hour or so." Sam headed for the door but paused after opening it." NOT ON MY BED!" He warned you and Dean before leaving and letting the door close behind him.

You and Dean laughed at him and traded evil looks. In seconds Dean had you pinned on Sam's bed with your leg hiked up over his hip. He kissed you passionately and you moved your hands over his firm body. You snaked your fingers under his shirt and in one swift move his t-shirt was gone. Dean kissed down your throat and down to the valley between your breasts. He skillfully unbuttoned your flannel revealing your red lacy bra. You totally saw this coming so you were well prepared. Dean growled at the sight and buried his face in tour chest. You could feel him hardening against your thigh that was trapped beneath him. You quickly undid his belt and started to push his jeans off his hips when he pulled back and grabbed you jeans pulling them off in one quick sweep. He kicked his off and returned to you taking his place between your thighs. You pulled the flannel off your shoulders and moaned as he pulled you up against his solid body. He caught your mouth in a hard kiss and pushed his tongue past your lips so he could taste you. He swallowed the small moans you made as his hands wandered over your sensitive skin.

His hand deftly unclasped your bra and he flung it over on to your bed. He pushed you back in to the mattress as his mouth found your breasts. He licked back and forth over your breasts until taking one of your nipples in to his mouth and taunting the other with his hand. He sucked and nibbled and pinched until you were panting beneath him.

"Dean.." You whispered his name like a prayer and you felt him smile against your skin. He kissed his way down your stomach, stopping at your navel to look up at you.

“I’ll buy you new ones." He said in a low husky voice. Before you had time to respond he tore your lace panties to shreds and tossed them aside. You moaned and writhed beneath him, begging for friction. He kissed his way to your damp core and licked you from entrance to clit. It sent sparks through you and you gasped out his name as you raked your fingers through his short hair. He started licking your clit hard sending spikes of pleasure strait to the ball of pressure building inside you. You whined and grabbed Dean's face pulling him up to yours.

"Dean I need you now... I need you inside me! Take me!" You begged and kissed him hard biting his lower lip. He groaned and pushed himself against your entrance.

"God, Babe, your so fucking wet for me." He growled in your ear as he pushed deep inside of you. You gasped as he bottomed out in one quick thrust. You moaned and ran your nails down his back as he started to pump in to you with a steady rhythm. You were panting and Dean's hot breath against you skin was driving you crazy. You wrapped your legs around his hips and meet him thrust for thrust. You could feel him building as he gained speed. You moaned loud as he pushed his thumb against your clit.

"Come on (Y/N). Cum for me baby." He forced out his words between low moans and grunts as his pace became erratic. His words were your undoing and you felt your walls clamp down around him as the world shattered around you. You screamed his name and dug your nails in to his back as he bucked in to you. He came with a loud moan of your name as he rode out the waves of your orgasm filling you with his warm wet seed.

He collapsed on the bed beside you and took you in his arms. You curled up to him and kissed him softly.

"I love you Dean Winchester.." You panted out to him as you looked deeply in to his green eyes.

"I love you (y/n) Winchester." He smiled and kissed your forehead.

You both managed to scramble back to your own bed after a few minutes. You fixed the bed so it looked un-touched. You and Dean snuggled up for a nap before Sam got back with Dinner.


End file.
